Trick Candy
by TheBookBully
Summary: Its a Halloween Party at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop! Now it wouldn't be Halloween without candy, and it wouldn't be Fred and George without tricks.


**Title:** Trick Candy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Remus/Hermione  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild Lemons  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Its a Halloween Party at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop! Now it wouldn't be Halloween without candy, and it wouldn't be Fred and George without tricks.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Twins Exchange October'11 Challenge Entry! Prompt: Candy- Pairing: Hermione/Remus- Quote: "Oh hell no"- Theme: Halloween.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione moved quickly through the streets of Diagon alley towards the brightly lit storefront of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The last night in October was a chilly one as leaves danced along the streets and against the ankles of passerby's on their way home. Hermione's heel slid on the cobblestones as she sidestepped the magical brooms cleaning the sidewalk outside Flourish and Blotts. She was running late.

The twin's shop was decorated to the max. Outside hovered large illuminated pumpkins, flanking the storefront windows, which were full of the twin's best selling Halloween tricks and treats. While every other shop on the street was closing down for the night, theirs was full of people and as Hermione finally made it to the bright orange door and wrenched it open, the sound of music and laughter spilled out into the street. Closing the door behind her, she turned around and walked into the party, only to be stopped by two identical redheads.

"Ah, Hermione!"

"Our favorite!"

"Our love!"

"You are late" Said George as he and Fred pulled her into a rib-crushing double hug.

"Sorry, I just got off work." still out of breath from her jog, Hermione followed the twins into the busy shop. Looking around she saw many familiar faces from both school and the ministry. Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan were by the window, chatting and drinking Butterbeers. Leaning against the cash register, Allen from work was shamelessly hitting on a ministry secretary, the one Hermione could never remember the name of, and over the crowd rang Katie Bell's very distinctive laugh. Yes, it seemed the twins had a good turn out this year.

"You were working late?"

"But you _never_ work late."

"This is unheard of!"

"I was working as long as it took to finish what I needed to get done today." Hermione corrected with smile at the twins as she shook off her long burgundy cloak. The twins grinned at each other, in that usual mischievous way, as they walked up the small flight of stairs to the twin's private apartment above their shop.

"Well Hermione, it would be _very _easy to forgive your tardiness-"

"-If you were to tell us what you were doing at the Department of Mysteries so late?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at their questions; almost every time she saw them they asked her that. Right after she finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was approached with a job by the Department of Mysteries. Her experience with Time Turners from her third year as well as her fantastic NEWT scores made her a great candidate for a new time based study. Experimental magic research ended up being the perfect job for her and her vast knowledgebase. Now it was over a year later and she loved her work, even if she couldn't necessarily talk about it to her friends.

The party had spread into the twin's living room and kitchen above the shop. Harry and Ron were on the couch talking while Ginny struggled to open a bottle of wine by the sink. As Hermione hung her cloak and bag on hook behind the door, Harry and Ron called out to her, smiling she joined them on the couch. Harry was still in training to become an Aurorer and Ron a reserve player for the Chudly Cannons and, unfortunately, Hermione didn't get to see them nearly as often as she liked anymore. Ginny soon joined them, carrying a wine bottle in one hand and several glasses plus a giant engagement ring from Harry in the other. Hermione couldn't be happier for her friends.

After a few minutes of catching up, Fred walked over and placed a bowl of candy on the coffee table in front of them. Hermione, without thinking, reached for a piece and started to unwrap it, only to stop suddenly and stare skeptically up at the twin.

"What did you do to it?" She asked slowly, wrapping the candy back up as Fred grinned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked, disbelieving him.

"Actually he might be telling the truth," Said Harry as he grabbed a piece too and looked at it carefully. "Everyone has been munching on candy all night with no tricks."

"Not a single canary." added Ron as he grabbed a handful of the brightly colored treats.

After a moment of hesitation, she opened the wrapper again, examined the candy, and popped it into her mouth. It was Caramel, delicious, and nothing happened.

"See Hermione," Said Fred as he walked off. "I would _never_ play a trick on my favorite witch!"

**oOo**

Remus Lupin walked into the loud joke shop and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair; he hoped the twins didn't mind that he was late. Smiling at the many familiar faces from the ministry, he was relieved he wasn't the only person over thirty at the party. When he heard his name called out, Remus looked up at the second floor landing and saw one of the twins waving. He waved back and moved through the people and rows of jokes towards the stairs.

In the last year and a half since the final battle of Hogwarts his life had really changed. A few months after that June he was brought on as a werewolf consultant at the Ministry in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Then, when Kingsly was officially made Minister of Magic, new laws were put into place and Remus found his rights as a werewolf increasing. Now a year later, he worked at the ministry full time, had a steady paycheck and was being treated as a normal member of Wizarding society.

Walking to the foot of the stairs he came across a few familiar faces from the ministry, who all turned and greeted him warmly as he walked over.

"Hey Remus! Didn't know you would be here. How are you?" Asked Andrew from Remus' own department as he unwrapped a piece of candy. With a smile at the pretty witch to his left, he tossed it in the air, his mouth open.

Quickly, Remus reached out and caught the candy mind-air.

"This is a Weasley twin's party. Are you sure you want to eat this?" he asked as he scrutinized the small orange toffee as the others laughed.

"That's what we thought at first," said the witch. "But no one has had any misfortune so far. Try it."

Remus carefully inspected it, then popped the candy into his mouth and chewed slowly. Nothing happened.

"Hey Remus!"

Looking up as Remus chewed the chocolate, he saw Harry and Ron waving. Swallowing the candy, he said goodbye to the others and walked up the stairs. Reaching the top of the landing, he shook their hands and chatted as they walked into the twin's living room. Looking around at the space, which was also full of partygoers, his eyes came across a young witch on the couch with dark brown curls and a beautiful smile.

His feelings towards Hermione Granger had started innocently enough; after all, she _had_ been his student at one point. However, their relationship had changed from teacher/student to acquaintances to close friends during the last few years over the war. He had always enjoyed her conversation, and was amazed by her intellect. Lately though his feelings had started changing again, she wasn't only brilliant and someone he could talk to do for days, she was gorgeous. Hermione didn't try very hard with her appearance, which somehow made her all the more beautiful, and when they would meet up for lunch at the ministry cafeteria or when they would both be invited to Molly's for dinner, Remus found he was having so much trouble getting his eyes off her. Especially since that picnic last summer when she went swimming with Ginny. That black swimsuit made him think some very inappropriate thoughts about the brilliant young witch...

As Hermione looked up and smiled at him from the couch, he instantly felt butterflies in his stomach.

**oOo**

Hermione noticed him walk into the room immediately. Lately, she always seemed to notice him. She had been dating casually throughout the last year, but the relationships were always short lived, the men not being quite what she wanted. Now every time she had lunch with Remus, or chatted with him in the elevator of the ministry, the spark she felt made her wonder if he was the guy she should be with. When she was younger Hermione had a schoolgirl crush on him, but those thoughts were put aside in the war. Now they were back, but they were no longer the thoughts of a young girl. After stopping by his ministry office on one of the hottest days last summer, and seeing his sweaty shirt cling to his shoulders like that, she now thought of him very differently. Besides being brilliant and kind, Remus was also very handsome. Since he got his job at the ministry, his nomadic lifestyle came to an end. His too-thin frame was replaced by a healthy weight and his ancient robes were replaced too, this evening by dashing dark blue ones. Remus had even gotten rid of his mustache he had for years, which shaved away ten years from his face. Quite often she couldn't help imagine running her hands through his sandy blonde hair, as well as several other things.

Hermione noticed him looking their way; she smiled back and waved as he walked over to join her and Ginny on the couch.

**oOo**

About an hour later, Ginny had left to find Harry and Remus gone to get the two of them another drink, which found Hermione alone on the couch. Playing with a small string on the edge of her skirt, she noticed someone walk up to the couch beside her. Looking up, George stood next to her smiling as he held out some more candy.

"Thanks George" Said Hermione politely as she popped the red, heart shaped chocolate into her mouth. However, she instantly coughed. The dark chocolate taste was laced with something else, something very spicy. Cinnamon maybe?

"Wow Fred," Said Remus walking over with their drinks, his face a slight grimace as he chewed. "What was in that chocolate? It has a real kick to it."

Hermione felt her stomach drop as Fred joined his brother, both wearing identical mischievous grins. Munching on normal innocent candy all night, they had let their guard down to the twin's tricks. Standing up quickly Hermione took a step towards them.

"What did you put in those!" The strong taste still on her tongue as she glared down to the twins, their grins only faltering a little by her anger. Next to them Ginny and Harry walked over, looking confused by the brewing commotion.

"What did you put in those candies?" Remus asked as he walked over beside Hermione, wearing a matching frown as he placed their drinks on the coffee table.

"Well some chocolate of course-"

"-sugar"

"-flour"

"-food coloring"

"-lust potion"

Everyone's eyes widened at their words.

"What?" snapped Hermione, looking quickly at Remus beside her, his face draining of color as he glanced down at her. The twins wouldn't go this far would they? "No. No, this is some joke."

"You wouldn't do that. Those are technically illegal!"

"Would we George?" Asked Fred, rubbing his chin as he thought. "They were both late to the party"

"I don't know Fred" Said George as he elbowed his brother playfully. "Hermione, Remus why don't you tell us?"

Hermione was at first confused by their words, and then she felt it. Deep inside her something started to grow, filling her lower abdomen with warmth and making her very aware of the tall, handsome, wizard next to her. This something was growing quickly too as her whole body started to hum with warmth and even though he was right there, Remus felt like he was too far away. Looking up at him, Hermione saw his eyes dark and wanting as her own as his hands laced around her waist pulling her close, licking his lips, he leaned in.

Hermione was only vaguely aware of her actions as she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down to her level, as her mouth smashed into his. People in the room hollered and catcalled as their mouths battled for dominance and his hands drifted all over her body while Hermione's got tangled in his hair. However, as Remus' hands made their way under her skirt and she moaned loudly into his mouth, two other pairs of hands pulled them apart.

"I can't believe you guys!" Ginny yelled at the twins as she pulled away Hermione, Harry holding on tight to Remus.

"No! Ginny let me go! I need him!" Shouted Hermione as she struggled against her friend.

"Its just a potion! You aren't in control you-"

"I don't care!"

Suddenly Remus overpowered the younger wizard, knocking Harry over as he crossed the small distance and he swept up Hermione in his arms, their mouths instantly reattached together. With Hermione already unbuttoning his robes, Remus practically ran to the twin's bedroom, the door magically shutting behind them.

Remus dumped Hermione on one of the two large beds and was instantly on top of her. There were those few seconds he felt the potions effect and was able to fight it, but those seconds were long gone. Now it was only Hermione; her lips, her skin and her body had to be his.

He sucked on Hermione's neck, drawing forth moans from her, as his hands pulled at the buttons on her robe. He pushed the dark grey fabric aside exposing a thin cream sweater and skirt, both in the way of what he wanted. Shifting so they both kneeled on the bed, Remus threw his robes to the side and Hermione pulled her sweater over her head. He barely had time to register the black lace of her bra before she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and her mouth bit down on his chest. He gasped as her mouth blazed a trail across his scared skin and her hands stripped the fabric from his shoulders. Growling he grabbed a handful of curls at the base of her neck and pulled her gasping mouth back to his own before pushing her back on the bed. Sweeping her legs to the side, he broke the zipper of her skirt as he pulled the dark green fabric off her body before settling himself between her legs and kissing her stomach.

Hermione cried out at the contact, arching her back as his lips kissed hungrily along her ribs. In a fast swift motion Hermione flipped them over so she was straddling Remus, Hermione's mouth attached to his neck again as his hands moved towards her panties.

**oOo**

"You guys are insane!" protested Harry as he pressed his ear to the door with the others. "They are really going to regret doing this and they are going to kill you!"

"Oh they won't sleep together" Said Fred nonchalantly, making everyone look up in confusion as heated moans sounded on the other side of the door.

"But you gave them a lust potion!"

"No we didn't." Said George, his grin somehow getting larger.

"What do you mean? Yes you did, they are in there about to start shagging!"

George laughed. "No, they won't. We didn't give them a lust potion"

"We gave them what _appears_ to be a lust potion-" said Fred as Ginny opened her mouth to protest again, the others still looking confused.

"-and at first it does act like one."

"They go insane after each other at the beginning-"

"However, once the couple reaches a certain point"

"-it abruptly stops. Leaving them half naked and certainly very embarrassed"

"-but no real harm done."

**oOo**

Hermione stopped kissing his neck. It was like a switch had been shut off in her body and the haze that had enveloped her senses evaporated. Sitting up slowly she looked at Remus, who had a similar confused expression.

Hermione was on top of him in bed, wearing only her underwear and he was missing his shirt, both were still breathing heavily. His hair was teased and a deep blush ran all over his chest, which was also spotted with newly forming hickeys. Her hands were on his chest and his right hand still had a tight grip on her thigh. His left held tightly onto the delicate fabric of her panties…

They stared at each other for a moment; finally Remus swallowed then spoke.

"The potion wore off," his voice was low and shaky. "That's…that's really odd."

"Yea," Hermione said, aware of his breathing underneath her. "It is… We... we almost-"

"-I know" Said Remus as his eyes drifted over her neck and chest. "We should- uh- get up?"

"Yea…" said Hermione softly, her hands still pressed into his chest as she watched his eyes stray all over her body.

"Yea…." he echoed lazily as he licked his lips. However, as his eyes made it across her stomach to her panties, and his hand partially pulling them down he blushed, quickly removed his hand and moving suddenly to get up.

However, this movement caused his already erect member to push up against Hermione's entrance as she straddled him. His eyes widened as she gasped in pleasure at the contact, grabbing the back of his thigh in shock. They didn't move except his grip on Hermione' own leg which tightened as she looked down at him, her eyes surprised at first, then once again full of lust.

After a moment, Remus licked his lips again before hesitantly moved his hips, drawing another gasp from her.

Then he did it again.

And again.

Hermione continued to gasp and moan at the contact, her back arched and nails grazing his stomach as his hands moved up and down her thighs, their breathing was once again becoming ragged. Suddenly, laughter outside their door from the party drifted in, bringing the situation to perspective. Remus stopped moving.

"We-we should stop." he choked out as he looked at the gorgeous young witch on top of him, her hair teased and her lips still red. Her matching bra and panties were something he never expected from her usual modest appearance, but they showed off her body somehow better than in his dreams. Remus had never seen anything so delectable in his entire life, but this was hardly the time and place for this, no matter how much he wanted it. Right?

"We should get up?" he stammered again.

Hermione smiled at the questioning in his voice. This was a very interesting and unexpected situation to be in, but it was one she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She had wanted him for a while, and that look in his eyes and the strong grip on her leg told her he wanted this too.

Hermione rolled her hips into Remus abruptly, this time getting a gasp from him, before leaning forward and catching his mouth with her own as his hands wrapped around her back and rolled her over.

"Oh hell no!"

**oOo**

"It should have worn off by now." Said George confused as Fred pulled out some extendable ears out of his pocket.

"Hopefully you didn't screw it up!" said Ginny hotly as Fred shoved the fleshy long string of the Extendable ears under the door while George put his wand to the ear portion to magnify the sound.

"_Are you sure this is what you want Hermione"_

"_Yes Remus!"_

"_I-I just don't want you to regret-Oh gods Hermione!"_

Everyone outside the door looked at each other in shock as gasps and moans continued in George's hand. With a smile Ginny put her wand to the ear, silencing it as she pulled the other end out from under the door.

"Well it looks like it did wear off," She said as she shooed the others away from the door. "But they had some lust of their own too. I don't think they will be coming out anytime soon."

"But that's our room!" said Fred and George in unison, both looking very unhappy.

"Well that's what you get for playing tricks on people!"

**oOo**

Later that evening, after the party had ended, Remus and Hermione snuggled under the covers; her playing with his strong hands as he placed kisses along her shoulder.

"I don't know if I should be angry or delighted by the twins prank" said Hermione as she rolled over to bury her head under Remus' chin, gently kissing his collar bone.

"Well" said Remus as his hands softly ran up and down her naked back. "It did result in this wonderful situation we have right now"

"Indeed"

"But it was a nasty prank"

"Indeed"

"Want to have sex on one of their beds again as payback?" Asked Remus as his hand drifted down and squeezed Hermione's ass. Giggling, Hermione rolled Remus over and straddled him once again.

**oOo**

Outside on the couches, Fred and George had just fallen asleep when the sound of giggling and moaning coming from their own room had woken them up once again. Sighing, George rolled over as Fred pressed a pillow over his ears. It was very rare that one of their jokes backfired on them like this, and they didn't like it one bit.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey guys hope you liked it!"-E


End file.
